


Addiction

by DancingKirby



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Codependency, Dysfunctional Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingKirby/pseuds/DancingKirby
Summary: Written for a long-defunct GX Kink Meme. Amon frowns upon the bad habits of his fellow students, but maybe he's not as superior as he likes to think.





	Addiction

Amon would have liked to think that, unlike most other East Academy students, he completely avoided any addicting substances. While they were wasting their time partying, he was the school's top student. He had spent all these years building up both his body and his mental skills, and was not about to let all that go to waste with a few snorts or injections.

However, he had to admit to himself that he did indeed have a serious addiction, and it was not what one might expect.

He could stop any time he wanted to, or so he told himself. The next time he had a break from school, Amon thought, he could avoid That Room entirely, and get no protest. However, it never seemed to work out that way.

Oh, he'd tried, all right. He locked himself in his own room; he'd tried to find alternative activities. There were usually homework assignments he could start in advance, and if there weren't any he had attempted assigning essays to himself. Once, he had even piled most of his bedroom furniture against the door, to keep himself from wandering.

Invariably, though, he'd get bored, unlock the door, and start his nightly prowl down the hallway. And there, at the end of the route, would be Ekou, always willing to stop everything she was doing and spread her legs at a moment's notice.

It almost angered Amon how she never said anything negative. He had tested her countless times, committing acts progressively more depraved, things that would have made most other girls beg for him to stop. Yet Ekou never complained. It would be tempting to just write her off as a stupid slut. But then again, who was the stupid one here? Ekou never seduced him or led him on. If anything, it was the other way around. Amon had initiated this; was choosing to do this of his own free will, and there was no way he could talk himself out of that fact.

So, Amon was forced to conclude, his addiction was perhaps far more dangerous than the drug habits that he scorned. And he couldn't let anyone else realize this...least of all Ekou.


End file.
